rossrauralaurafandomcom-20200214-history
Speak Now
Author's Note: Hi guys! My name is Mackenzie (Macka) and this is my second Raura story. My first one was Raurarocks, and now I'm ready to write more! Hope you enjoy! : ) Ross's POV: I was exhausted. I was super psyched about how well the tour for R5 was going. All of the fans wanted more, they make us want to do more! It's great though. I went to sleep as soon as I got on th tour bus, which wasn't a good thing. I woke up in the middle of the night, thinking it was morning. I turned my i-pod on, and started tapping my foot on the edge of my bunk bed to the beat of the music. This caused my egg of a brother to wake up. Rocky. "Dude, stop tapping your foot, I'm gonna bite it of, and you won't have no leg to stand on!" He moaned. I cracked up at his joke, but carried on tapping my foot, just to see what would happen. "Rossssss....." Rydel moaned from her pink bed. I was trying to hide the huge grin on my face, but I knew all too well that this was killing my brothers and sister. By now, Riker and Ellington (Ratliff) had woken up too. "Mooooooom, Daaaaaaad! Ross is annoying us! If you don't do something, I'll commit a murder!" Rydel moaned. "Go for it, honey." Dad sighed, half asleep. I was so into annoying them by now, I couldn't stop. Tap, tap, tap... "Ross, shut up." Riker said, standing up, and walking over to me. I laughed. "And what'cha gonna do about it?" I grinned. "Rip your foot off, like this..." Riker sneered, grabbing my leg, and twisting it slowly. "Oooouuuuuch!" I cried, laughing at the same time. I started tapping my other foot, knowing this would drive my family mental. Riker tried to grab both of my legs, but he accidentally pulled me off the bed. Rydel started laughing really hard, along with Ratliff and Rocky. Riker and me were in a muddled mess on the floor. But I continued tapping my foot. Rocky and Ratliff pounced on me, and Rydel joined us. I was squashed, with my siblings holding my legs to the floor. "Mom, is Ross adopted?" Rydel asked. "Yes, he is, Rydel..." Mom replied. Her and Dad were obviously not aware of my constant tapping. I knew she was joking though. "Sweet, I'll just be on my way then. I'm off to find my real parents!" I smiled, getting up, and walking towards the door of the tour bus. My siblings all roared with laughter, and we all went back to sleep, after Riker made sure he did some damage to my leg. Laura's POV: In the morning, I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon. I slipped out of bed and into my slippers, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Dad turned around, and accidentally spilt some spaghetti on my one-piece pajama outfit. "Dad..." I whined, mockingly. He covered his mouth with his hand. "Oooops!" He laughed. Mom came into the kitchen, and we sat down together and ate a yummy breakfast. I finished the dishes, and went into the lounge to watch TV. I turned on my favourite channel, all about music. R5 filled the screen. I liked that band. They were so cute together. Brothers and one sister. I sat and watched their concert live for about an hour, and then packed my bag to go to the mall, and meet my friend Raini. It was the holidays, so I was just hanging around, chilling. I hugged Mom and Dad goodbye, and headed off in my car. I arrived at the mall, and met a grinning Raini, holding up two tickets. "R5! We're going to see R5, Laura!" She screamed. I took the tickets off her, and had a close look at them. "Oh my gosh! We are!" I cried, as the giant pink letters on the tickets confirmed it. I was totally psyched. "How did you get these, Raini?" I asked. She pointed at the cellphone store. "My boyfiend, Callum- gave them to me. He said he would've come with me, but he didn't like the band." She explained. I started to jump up and down. Then I realised what time the concert started. "Raini, forget the mall, we've got to get to that concert! It starts in an hour!" I cried, jumping back in my car. Raini jumped in her car. We sped off, heading for 'The Miami Music Park.' Ross's POV: I was all set, ready to perform. I took a deep breath, and walked out onto the stage. "What's up, Miami?!" I yelled out. An enormous cheer broke out in the crowd. I grinned. Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff grinned back at me with their instuments. Rocky started strumming his guitar. I started singing and I started strumming my guitar too. Miami went wild. When we were finished, I thanked the crowd, and was about to walk off stage, when I saw the most cutest girl... Laura's POV: I was waving my hands above my head to the music when the lead singer (Ross Lynch) came down off stage to greet me. ME. Laura Marano, the most geekiest girl I can think of. "Hey," He smiled. "What's your name?" He asked, ignoring the crazy fans screaming his name and tugging at his shirt. "Um, Laur- Laur- Laura..." I stuttered, totally freaked out. Why was I being such an idiot? "You know, you are totally adorkable. Don't take that the wrong way...but you're kinda cute." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the crowd. Ross Lynch thought I was adorkable??? Oh. My. Gosh. Someone get me a drink of water before I pass out. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked, getting pulled through screaming fans. Some of them scowled at me, others smiled and waved. Some were screaming "Ross Lynch has a girlfriend!!!" Ross's POV: Okay, now I didn't want to freak this girl out, but she was amazing. Totally amazing. I wanted to show this girl's amazing-ness to the crowd of Miami. I was totally into her. In fact, I'd only spoken to her a few words, but I had fallen head over heals in love with her. I dragged her up the steps and onto the stage, and the crowd roared. Laura freaked out though. Exactly what I didn't want her to do. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be on stage?" I asked her quietly, holding the microphone away from my mouth so the crowd couldn't hear. "NO. I have serious stage fright. I have to go. I need to get home, I'm really sorry..." She said, trying to pull away. "Wait, don't you see it Laura? You should be happy on stage, because the fans love you. I promise. That's why I love being on stage." I said sincerely. A look of hope flashed across her gorgeous face. But then it was gone. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled, and ran off stage. I'd lost her. Laura's POV: I hated walking away from Ross. I mean, seriously Laura? He's famous, and he likes you! But my stage fright had gotten the better of me. I couldn't have stood on that stage longer even if I had wanted to. It's just how I am. I felt broken, sitting on my bed that afternoon, staring at my pink walls. I had nothing to do now. I had ruined my chance of someone actually liking me. I had ruined my chance of being famous. But it wasn't the fame I wanted. It was the thought that someone actually liked me, and I had just walked away. I felt so stupid. I was pondering on these thought for a while, and after about an hour, I fell asleep. With a tear spilling down my cheek. Ross's POV: I wanted to find Laura. No wait- I HAD to find her. After I told my brothers and sister about her, they all agreed to help me find her. "That's what good siblings are for." Riker had told me. I totally loved those guys. "Okay. Now, we have to ask the fans if they know who she is, or where she lives." Rydel said, walking back out onto the stage. "Hey guys! I have a question for you. Do any of you know a Laura who came to this concert tonight?" Rydel said into the microphone out on stage. There were some distant shouts, and Rydel rushed back in. "There were more Lauras than I thought there were, Prince Charming." She said to me, looking dissapointed. Rocky jumped in. "Looks like you might have to kiss every single one of them!" He grinned. I punched him in the arm. "I've found my Cinderella, and I'm sticking to her." I said firmly. I went out on stage to greet all of the Lauras. There were about fifteen. The concert was huge. I went through about five, and then I came to an old lady. She grinned wildly, and I raised an eyebrow. Well, it's good to know people of all ages like R5's music. Rocky cracked up laughing from behind stage. "Go ahead Ross, kiss her!!!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs. Rydel slapped him across the face, but it just made him laugh harder. "Hey Ross, is that the one you're after?" Riker laughed, alongside with a histerical Rocky. I made a mental note to murder both of them after the show. The old lady stepped closer to me, her smile even wider. I stepped back. "Um, you're not exactly the young girl I was after," I said. "But I encourage you to keep coming to R5's concerts! Here, take a free guitar pick, although you probably won't need it..." I said nervously, shoving the guitar pick into the old lady's hand, and pushing her away lightly. Rocky and Riker were on the floor in tears by now. "Good one dude, maybe she plays the electric guitar!" Riker laughed through tears. I smiled politely at the look of surprise on the old lady's face, before she stalked off, a bit annoyed. I could barely open my mouth after that. I didn't think I would ever end up kissing Laura- not after the horrifying image of that old lady in my mind. I went through another few girls until a big girl with wild black hair arrived in front of me. "So, you're Laura too?" I asked, feeling totally bored. "No, but my best friend is the girl you took up on stage." She said, flipping her hair. I sat up straight. "She's your best friend? Do you know where she lives? How old is she? Does she have a car?" I questioned, not knowing why I asked the last question. The girl looked at me like I was an alien. I probably was one now- after all of the stress I'd been through at the concert. I must of looked totally stupid, a famous person just sitting on the floor, checking all of the Lauras at the concert. "You're strange." The girl said. I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't all famous people strange?" I asked, brushing some imaginary dirt off my sleeve. The girl laughed. "But I think you're awesome. You should be the right guy for her." She smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet. That girl was amazingly strong for..... a girl, I suppose. I followed her through the slowly leaving crowd. "I'll take you to her house. You don't mind coming in my car, do you?" She asked. I hesitated. Was I seriously going to jump in this girl's car and let her drive me somewhere? Yep, pretty much. My sister would be reminding me of how much of an idiot I am right now. I jumped in the car. "What's your name?" I asked. "Raini." She replied, jumping into the driver's seat. We drove off, heading for....I had no idea. Laura's POV: I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my door softly. It was Mom. "Honey, there's someone here to see you. I think you had better come down and meet them..." She said quietly. "Thanks Mom." I replied, sliding out of bed. I opened my door, and padded down the stairs cautiously. What I saw before me shocked me. "Oh my gosh, you're back." I said, probably sounding dissapointed. Ross laughed. "You don't sound too happy to see me."